onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Rudeness
We've all been guilty of this. Okay so a person talks You've got a lot to say on an issue and make a long forum post; the response from a replyer is 'tl;dr'. Nice but rude, and by leaving that off, no one would have been noone the wiser that you didn't read the whole post. Then theres a long post and you quote just a few words of that person's post... Fine if just a tiny issue grabs your attention, but in note, occusionally a user has it backfire on them whereing because they on'y read part of the post, they didn't read down where the person wrote the thing that makes you look stupid. It would be less problematic on the net, if you didn't want to read, you just quoted the sections of a person's post or not reponded at all. At least if you don't talk, no one knows you didn't read their post. But theres the internet. Sometimes folks have a lot to say about an issue, and a post of only a few sentances doesn't cover everything they have to say. But its like a book, skimming the pages is fine, but every so often you miss out a important plot point doing this. But humans have a fair amount of laziness when it comes to the words of others. Admit it, when a person has a lot to say you zone out on them. Talk or text, the result is the same, you just don't pay attention. As an example, I just wrote those two paragraphs to be long on purpose to prove a point, who bothering to read this also bothered to read the whole thing? But the whole point is, if you don't like something you advertise it via rude remarks instead of keeping it to yourself. We can all be a bit agreesive on the net, the net is full of 'idiots' apparently and you are just one of them. But we're all presuming that the 'idiot' isn't you, its the rest of the population of the net. Wrong! You only have to look at the way forumers post to know how to see the net. Rudeness is the dead give away, we can't help but reveal it. Yet the most striking thing is, if you didn't let people know you didn't read everything in their post, they as 'idiots' wouldn't know. Which is why I never advertise when I didn't read something and manage to keep that little bit of rudeness trapped under control, at least then I'm not completely revealing all my cards in their hand. Actually with me, its the short sentances I tend to ignore more then the long, as with the long posts it means your at least trying to make an intelligent point of some sort even if you fail. Whereas short posts tend to be "I agree" or "you are wrong" with most repliers not even bothering to counter you. Its boring on the net when no one is trying to at least try. And the most amazing thing is, its the SHORT posts that are the rudest as well! And the shorter the posts the ruder they can often be. Like some guy signing up to a forum just to post "**** you!" everywhere. Okay not all short posts are rude, but when humans tend to write long things, they switch into an alternative mode that pushes their language skills more. A short post of "approve" or "Disagree" doesn't turn that switch on. Suddenly with a long post, a person is thinking about structure, how to get the point across, though it may end up rude, it does end up being more interesting. Perhaps their overthinking the matter, but either way, the net makes fools of the smartest men and genius of those who simply bothered not to reply with "**** you!" and tried to be a little civil. The internet is wierd that way. ^_- And on a final note Nothing like the net to prove a point that there is no difference between one man and another, we're all guilty of the same sins, same things and same results. It just varies on how much of each we let everyone else know about. Working with this wikia though helps tolerate long forum posts, I have to admit. Fact finding skills have been improved for a while since I first became a wikipedian. And having to read through an ever growing OP chapter list certainly helps you. ^_^' Category:Blog posts